Custom robo mishaps
by tillerian
Summary: This is a series of stories based off Custom robo battle revolution. Learn what happens after the events of Rahu. Join Hero, Harry, and Marcia in their strange misadventures...... Enjoy!
1. Criminal at the Lab

Criminal at the Lab

It's been 2 or three months after Hero, Harry, and Marcia defeated Rahu from destroying the human race. Afterwards, the government revealed everything to the civilians. A brief shock followed, but to ensure that Rahu will never rise again, custom robos were made cheaper and they were allowed in the outside world. Now, battles were held throughout specific areas in the dome and beyond and everyone were better to ensure safety.

Yesterday was a big day for Hero, he finally got those annoying kids out of his room. He got up out of bed and walked over to the closet to get his clothes when suddenly, Ernest, the boss of the Steel Hearts, called.

"Hero!" yelled Ernest "We've got work!!! Get over to the office, now!!!"

"Okay" said Hero hanging up.

Forgetting to change from his pajamas, Hero rushed to the office, avoiding Lucy who had recently been constantly offering him to train with her. He rushed over to the office as fast as he could. There he met Ernest behind the desk.

"Good morning, Ernest" said Hero

"GREAT FOUNDER OF MAYONASSE! DID YOU FORGET TO GET OUT OF YOUR PAJAMAS AGAIN!?!?!?" said Ernest

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I did forget" said Hero

"Never mind. Listen, we've got trouble at the lab! We need you to get there, pronto!" said Ernest

"And let me guess, Harry and Marcia are already there, right?"

"Wrong, their late. Ever since that Chinese bathroom incident, traffic has been terrible"

"_It isn't my fault that Chinese food gives Harry nuclear diarrhea"_ Hero thought.

"When they get here, I'll tell them to meet you at the lab, no go!" said Ernest "And stop by your house to change your clothes for pete's sake…"

Hero raced off to his house to change his clothes and rushed by the lab. It was almost as he suspected, a criminal was trying to get in the lab.

"Alright!" said Hero "You've gone far enough, whatever you were doing!"

"Hey!" said the criminal "All I want was to take Linda as hostage and force her to tell all the scientist to give all the top secret custom robos to me, but now, I have to fight you off!" 

"Well, time to use the Ray 01"

They dived into their custom robo cubes and went to the holoseum. Hero, using gatling gun, formula, burrow p, and speed p, went up against the criminal, who had some other random parts. With a long string of blasts and a few bombs, Hero merged victorious.

The criminal fell to the floor unconscious.

"Is everyone okay?" said Hero

"Yes, everyone is fine" said a scientist "We'll call the police squad"

Then, suddenly, Harry came marching in.

"Hero! Don't worry, I've got your back!" said Harry

"Uh, Harry, I've already taken care of it" said Hero

"Oh, really, okay, so I guess that's it, we can head back to the office" said Harry

"Yep"

"Unbelievable! I missed it all!"

"Um, Harry, where's Marcia?" 

"She's still stuck in traffic"

(Note: Oddly enough, traffic consisted of people instead of cars. Nobody drove cars)

"Still stuck in traffic?" 

"Yeah, so, I guess we'll wait for her at the office"

"I'll tell you everything on the way"

They walked all the way back to the office and reported to Ernest.

"… we were lucky that Linda had the day off" said Hero

"Nice work, Hero" said Ernest "Good to see Harry here, where's Marcia?"

"Stuck in traffic" said Harry

"Amazing" said Ernest

"Yeah" said Hero "Ever since the eat-2-and-a-half-cups-of-sugar-and-beat-Sergei-upside-the-head-with-a-crystal-ball-500-times incident, Marcia's been running late"

"and who's fault is that… HARRY!" said Ernest

"Hey! It's not my fault that I got hyperactive!" said Harry

"Oh, yeah, your right." Said Ernest "The 2 and a half cups of sugar magically appeared on the counter and someone pointed a gun at your head and told you to eat it and then someone tossed you a crystal ball and you beat the crap out of Sergei with it"

"Okay, maybe I got a little piped up back there" said Harry

"Piped up?!? We thought you were going to _kill_ him!" said Hero

"It wasn't my fault…" said Harry quietly

Then, Marcia walked in the office.

"Good morning, Marcia, glad to see you here" said Hero

"Good morning, Hero" said Marcia "Hello, Ernest"

"Good morning, Marcia" said Harry

Marcia only glanced at Harry.

"_Don't tell me your still mad about the incident"_ Harry thought to himself

"Why did you call us?" said Marcia

"For something that passed" said Ernest

"Oh crap!" said Harry "Don't tell me you…" 

"The lab incident you idiot!" said Ernest

"Oh, don't worry, Marcia, it's taken care of" said Harry

She didn't react as if she didn't hear Harry

"_Will you listen to me for once, please_" Harry thought to himself

"I took care of the criminal, Marcia, don't worry" said Hero

"Oh, good job, Hero" said Marcia

"_Always listen to him, Marcia_" Harry thought to himself "_Never listen to me, especially after an accident I didn't do, you sensitive, blue haired little bi…_"

"Harry, is everything alright?" said Hero

"Nope, nope, everything's fine" said Harry

"So, Marcia, how's Sergei?" said Hero

"Oh, he's alright, just 2 more weeks in the hospital and he'll be alright" said Marcia "No thanks to someone"

"_Why? Why won't anyone believe me?_" Harry thought to himself

"Uh… hey, look on the bright side" said Hero "That's not the only thing Harry's done" 

"GREAT! More mishaps!" said Harry

"For example, remember the time where he put morphine in Sergei's drink when we ate at Bogey's 3 weeks ago?" said Hero

"Harry did that?!?" said Marcia

"Uh… you didn't know that? Well, how about the time when he hit you in the stomach and head with a shovel while we were digging a hole in the outside world?"

"What?!?" said Marcia

"Oh, you didn't know that. How about the time where he accidentally switched your drink with beer and you got so drunk you started singing on a piano and then we had to carry you home and then got lost where you appeared on the front page of the newspaper for street singing with thugs and almost got yourself in prison"

"Harry!" said Marcia

"_When will it end?_" Harry thought to himself

"_Uh… this isn't working out_" Hero thought to himself

"HEY! You two cut it out!" said Ernest "I don't want any fights! Now, I want you all to go home and rest up a bit until I call you back, now, GO HOME!"

"_Saved by Ernest_" Harry thought to himself "Yeah, Ernest is right, let's go home"

"Good night, Marcia" said Hero

"Good night, Hero, see you tomorrow" said Marcia

"Later, Hero" said Harry

"See ya, Harry" said Hero

They started to leave.

"Uh… bye, Marcia" said Harry

But he only got a brief "I'll get you for this" kind of stare from Marcia.

Hero once again avoided Lucy, went into his room, and collapsed on his bed. Then he fell asleep… forgetting to change into his pajamas.


	2. One fourth of Z rises

One Fourth of Z Rises Again

Hero got up out of bed. He had a strange dream. He was sitting in the middle of a Holoseum and watched Marcia and Harry robo battle. Harry was on his knees begging for mercy while his gun turned into fish. Marcia was then firing at Harry which somehow got him wet like she was firing water balloons. Then, Hero looked down and saw he was sitting on a printer and it printed out a piece of pie. Then, Harry fell on the floor with his face falling into a bowl of hot soup. Then, Marcia sat on him so he wouldn't get up. Then, the Beatles came out and sang one of their singles. A very odd dream indeed.

Hero walked over to his closet and made sure the door didn't slip down like liquid or something in case he wasn't still dreaming. The door opened like normal and he slipped into his clothes.

Hero stepped outside and found he was early enough before Lucy did her chores. He raced out before she did. Hero walked to the office and found Ernest and Marcia there. Marcia was early today because the traffic died down last night. Harry, however wasn't seen yet.

"Hello, Ernest" said Hero "Anything come up, yet?"

"No, not yet" said Ernest "You just stick around in case anything does"

Hero sat down on the couch next to Marcia

"Hello, Hero" said Marcia

"Hello" said Hero "any strange dreams?"

"No" said Marcia

"Well, I had one" said Hero

"Oh" said Marcia

"Uh, Marcia? Are you going to robo battle Harry?" 

"No"

"Oh… well are you going to switch his gun with fish?"

"No…"

"Oh, are you going to throw water balloons at him?" 

"No… why would I?"

"Uh… okay, are you going to toss his face in a bowl of hot soup?" 

"No… of course not"

"Are you going to get him at all?"

"Maybe"

"Alright, as far as I'm concerned, nobody's going to get anybody in this office, you hear" said Ernest

"Don't worry about that, Ernest" said Marcia

"Uh… where's Harry?" said Hero

"Running late, I suppose" said Ernest

"_He's probably scared to confront Marcia_" Hero thought to himself

There were 20 seconds of silence.

"Um… I'm going out to… patrol the area" said Marcia

"Alright" said Hero

"We'll call you when something comes up" said Ernest

Marcia got up and left.

As soon as she was out of sight, there was a tiny voice from somewhere.

"Hey… is she gone?" said the voice

"It's alright, you can come out now" said Ernest

Then, Harry rose from behind the desk.

"Thanks, Ernest" said Harry

"Oh, Harry" said Hero "You were here all this time? Why were you hiding?"

"You saw the look Marcia gave me yesterday" said Harry "She's gonna get revenge for all the stuff I've done to her lately. There's a storm coming, I can feel it"

Harry got up and sat down on the couch.

"You know, Harry, you're going to have to stop hiding from her" said Hero "Just……… well… take it like a man!"

"Take it like a man?!?!?!?" said Harry "I can't live with myself if someone like Marcia is after me"

"Your right, this is the first time I've seen Marcia mad at someone" said Hero "But, I've been mad at people before…… everyone's been mad at people before. You've been mad at people, right, Harry?"

"Well, yeah" said Harry

"Ernest has been mad at people before" said Hero

"You really don't have to point that out" said Harry

"I can hear you two!" said Ernest

"Yeah…… so, Harry, why be scared?" said Hero

"Because I don't know what I'm up against!" said Harry "I've never witnessed her like this. And when she said she's out to patrol, you know that pause she had? She's getting ready! She's setting things up for me, I know it!!!!" 

"Don't get paranoid, Harry, this is Marcia" said Hero

Suddenly, Ernest's phone rang.

Ernest picked up the phone and said "Hello, this is Steel Hearts: you squeal we deal……… Oh, hello…… yes…… oh…… That can't be…… not good…… yes, ma'am, we're on it right away!" He hung up "That was Sophie, the lady who runs the training gym"

"Alright! Sophie!" said Harry

"What is it, Ernest?" said Hero

"Some people of Z syndicate are wreaking havoc at the training gym" said Ernest

"Z syndicate?!?" said Hero

"I thought they all got their memories erased!" said Harry

"Apparently not all of them" said Ernest "You two need to get going, now! I'll get in touch with Marcia and let her know"

Harry started messing with his hair and said to Hero "Gotta look good for Sophie"

Hero and Harry raced off to the training gym.

By the time they got there, there were three members of Z. Sophie was there, too. She looked afraid.

"Oh, thank goodness you came" said Sophie

"Don't worry about a thing" said Harry "Me and Hero are on the job. We'll take care of everything"

"Uh, Harry, there's two of us and three of them" said Hero

"Don't worry, Hero" said Harry quietly "I'll take one, you take the other two"

"A 2-1 match?!?" said Hero

"Hey! I'll take the toughest looking guy" said Harry

"I wish I could get on the draw quicker" said Hero

Harry ran up to one of the Z members and said "This one's for you Sophie!"

Hero ran up to join him.

"Haha!" said one of the members "We are Z syndicate! We came to destroy you!" 

"Didn't your memories get erased?" said Hero

"Most of us did, but we managed to avoid the police squad!" said one of the Members

"Heh, this'll be a piece of cake!" said Harry

"Wait!" said a voice from behind

It was Marcia

"GAH! MARCIA!!!" said Harry

"Thank the Lord!" said Hero "Now it's a 2-2 battle for me"

"Harry, I'm going to… help you" said Marcia

"What!?!" said Hero

"What?!?" said Harry

"B-but, Marcia!" said Hero "It's 2-1, I can't…"

"M-marcia…… y-you don't really have to help me" said Harry "I've got it under control"

"No. I've heard these guys were tough" said Marcia "I'm going to help you" 

"Marcia" said Hero "Harry's got one on him. I've got two! I'm the one who needs help here!!!"

"You heard the lady, punk" said one of the members "It's both of us against you!"

Hero gulped

They all dived.

Marcia and Harry entered the holoseum. They battle the members. They were tough, and Harry kept his eyes on Marcia in case of anything suspicious. Suddenly, Marcia got hit really bad. Harry went over to see if she was alright.

"Marcia, are you okay?" asked Harry

"No, not really" said Marcia "You need to go on without me"

"AHHA!!!!!" said Harry "That's it! You think you got me but you didn't!!! The minute I turn around, you're going to blast me to an oblivion so, I'm going to stay right here…… or is that what you want me to do. By staying here, you're going at your advantage and would get hit by my opponents…… or is that what you wanted to me to think…"

Suddenly, the opponents blasted Harry out of the way and tore him up so bad, it hurt in real life.

"Well, I've got to admit, Harry, you were close" said Marcia

"I don't believe it… she got me!" said Harry "She got me! Through Z!"

Then, Marcia finished off her opponents. Showing that she didn't set up Z.

They won…… well, Marcia did.

Meanwhile, Hero managed to beat his opponents.

"Sorry I had to help Harry and not you, Hero" said Marcia "I just…"

"No, no, Marcia, it's alright" said Hero "I got them" He looked at Harry "Wow, Harry got pretty beaten up"

"Yeah, he did" said Marcia

"Aw, man! This stinks!" said Harry "Let's get back to the office… Please!"

They all went back to the office.

"Great job on defeating Z, everyone!" said Ernest "You all deserve a break. Harry, you look worn out, you might need it"

"I don't know how she did it, but she got me" said Harry "She got me good"

"It's alright, Harry. That was refreshing" said Marcia

"_At least she's talking to me again_" Harry thought to himself

"You all can go home now, you done for today" said Ernest.

They all went home. Hero sneaked past Lucy and fell into bed.


End file.
